It is sometimes desirous to color bottles or to make them translucent or opague in order to improve their appearances. Conventionally known methods of making such the translucent or opaque bottles, i.e. the frosted bottles, of synthetic resins are to use a mould having a roughened inner surface provided with numerous minute scars or scratches, or to corrode the surface of a transparent bottle. However, the bottles made by any of the conventional methods described above have disadvantages that minute projections and recesses are formed on the surfaces thereof similarly as ground glasses to become unpleasant to the touch followed by accompanying inconvenience of being easily soiled due to adhesions of dusts and oily soils transferred from hands into the recesses or on the projections, and that the appearances thereof are spoiled since luster of the surfaces have been lost. Moreover, said roughened mould is expensive since complicated operations are required to manufacture the same, which results in increase in production cost of the moulded bottle.